deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Dreemur vs Discord
Opening Sans: Yo, Sans here. Today, me and Pap are be the referees. Today, two very powerful and chaotic reality-warping animal gods clash. Papyrus: Like Prince Asriel Dreemurr, the self-entitled God of Hyperdeath. Sans: And Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Papyrus: And, it's our job to analyze the combatants and see who would win a Death Battle. Speaking of those things, I wonder what happened to Wiz and Boomstick? Sans: They died from some sort of disease. No doubt from their unclean living standards. Man, this was the rather humerus irony, since we're skeltons and... I better stop right now. Asriel Dreemurr Papyrus: And here we start with Asriel Dreemurr, the Prince of the Underground. Now why do they have him in the roster, Sans? Sans: Even I don't know that. But what we do know is that he was born to King Asgore and Queen Toriel one time. Well, of course, we knew the guy when he was a baby, but he found Chara when they fell down Mount Ebbot. They were the best of friends, always looking out for one another. One fateful day, however, Chara got sick with hives. Papyrus:'' Sans? Why are you being so calm with this? He got murdered when the humans mistook him for killing them, and it caused him to flee back to the mountain as he crumbled into dust.'' Sans: Yes, and a flower bloomed where he once died. You may not know it, but remember that awful flower from our time in the Underground? That was Asriel. Without a SOUL, he became extremely apathetic and devolved into a soulless killer, but fortunately, some aspects of him remained. Papyrus: They say that when a monster absorbs seven human SOULS, he or she will ascend into a god. Sans: And when Flowey absorbed our souls and those of the humans, he changed into an older and much more powerful form: Asriel Dreemurr, God of Hyperdeath. In this form, he is invulnerable to physical attacks. Not only does he have his parents' fire magic, but he also has various weapons and advanced spells at his disposal, including a timeline-destroying tool known as the Hyper Goner. And that's not even his true power. Papyrus: THIS IS INSANE, HOW DID THEY KNOW ABOUT HIM!? Sans: Forgive Papyrus, he's been a bit shocked to the BONE because of this. Papyrus:'' Sans!'' Sans: That got you back. When at his Angel of Death state, he doesn't get much in terms of new attacks, but he is much stronger in that form. But even then, he does have weaknesses. Papyrus:'' I remember the human, they talked to me and you.'' Sans:' And that's exactly that. While he is very powerful, he still is technically a child, and as soon as he remembers who he is, he'll break down. But even then, he is still a force to be reckoned with.' Asriel Dreemurr: Now, enough messing around, it's time to purge this timeline once and for all! Discord Papyrus: So, this is Discord, huh? This guy is a draconeqqus, and is often known as the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Not much is known about his past until he ruled in what Celestia said and I quote "a state of eternal unrest and unhappiness" for quite some time. Sans: Until the two sisters showed up. They extracted the elements from the tree and used them to defeat Discord. They guy was stoned for a thousand years, give or take. But then, without the connection the two sisters had to the Elements, so he rampaged once more and got stoned a second time, this time by the Mane Six, until Celestia decided that he should be reformed. He is still the mischievous trickster kind of guy, though he does have room to make friends here and there. Discord is insanely powerful by MLP standards due to his reality-warping abilities. Heck, the creators of the show based him off of Q from Star Trek, and he is voiced by the same actor that played as Q. Papyrus: Discord is pretty powerful by himself, managing to turn an entire country into the chaos capitol of the world. His various tactics at winning included various things in his game, such as the ability to flip the minds of the Mane Six into the opposite of what their Elements represent and even RAISE THE SUN AND MOON WHILE SOMEONE ELSE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHARGE OF THAT, which puts him at the same Large Star Level that Celestia is. Sans: Yes, his feats are displayed constantly, and he could be quite the good buddy to be around once ya get used to his antics and whatnot, but even then, he does have his flaws. The Elements are one, as they turned him to stone without trying, but that is way too obvious. Despite being powerful, he, Celestia, and Luna are NOT gods in any way, as their magic can be removed. Heck, when he acts normal, he slowly fades from existance, but even then, he does prove to very powerful by his world's standards. Discord: You should've seen the looks on your faces, PRICELESS! Death Battle Papyrus: Alright, the combatants are set, let's purge this debate once and for all. Sans: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Death Battle Location: Equestria, Chaotic Timeline (The Cutie-Remark) Twilight and Spike had crashed into the newley-formed Chaotic Timeline. Discord was now the ruler and the two sisters were now clowns he constantly chases. A pie fell onto Twilight's head. They were about to leave when two Energy-Xs came from the sky, devastating the land before another one hit the spot where the three were running, with Celestia, Luna, and Discord's regalia decaying into dust as soon as it hit them. "What in blazes!?" Discord said as another Energy-X came to a nearby pile of stuffed animals, just as a familiar alicorn (he could've sworn she was supposed to be a unicorn) and a purple dragon jumped out to avoid death. All three looked to see a goatlike creature coming from a portal. Instead of hooves, the creature had paws and had a pair of fangs coming from its mouth. It also wore a long, purple robe with a strange symbol on it. "Oh no, Spike, the spell!" Twilight said as the dragon handed her a spell, and both went into the temporal vortex as Discord looked at the being. (Cue - Final Bowser Battle: Super Mario 3D Land) "I am Prince Asriel Dreemurr, and this is MY timeline now, so scram with the rest of them." Asriel said as he hovered down, letting his feet touch the ground. "Oh yeah, this dimension's already mine, so beat it!" Discord said as he glared at the Boss Monster. "Really? Then fight me for it!" Asriel replied as he readied his fire magic while he and Discord both went into fighting stances, as he knew Asriel was starting to change HIS chaos into something else. FIGHT! Asriel started the fight by shooting fireballs at Discord, who simply stepped out of the way. "Yawn, did you really think I'd really fall for that." Discord said as he unfurled an umbrella to block more of the flames. "Nah, I'm just warming up." Asriel said as he jumped off the ground and started floating upwards as reality began to change. "Now we really are getting somewhere." the Prince of the Underground said as he raised his arms, and suddenly, stars began falling all over the place, damaging even more buildings that there already were before. Discord summoned a spear and threw it at Asriel, who punched it into oblivion. The draconeqqus summoned a boxing glove and slugged the Dreemurr, flinging him backwards, but it did not hurt him at all. "Drat, he's still up." Asriel raised his arms once more, this time, a flurry of lightning bolts hurled down. The draconeqqus sawt this, and without any reaction time, he summoned a rubber suit as the lightning hit him harmlessly. "Ya know, I'm starting to wonder why you haven't fled." Asriel said as he wielded the Chaos Burster and lunged at Discord, who summoned a shield and lance. The lance struck him, but did not hurt him. On the other hand, the Chaos Burster struck Discord. The spirit of chaos took note of it, and knew that he should dodge all of the Dreemurr's attacks. "But this isn't gonna be your right choice to fight me." Speaking of which, more stars began flying all over the place, this time, they split into several smaller stars. "Yowsers! This is gonna hurt." Discord said as he went left to right, shrinking for easier dodging as Asriel readied his Shocker Breaker, and lightning accompanied the stars until one giant star slammed in, causing an explosion that released thousands of smaller stars. Discord summoned a shield to block it before the goat monster attempted to slash him in two with his Chaos Saber. "I have gotten bored of the previous run-ins with a child, over and over again." Asriel said as he summoned more fireballs, one of which caught Discord, who summoned a bucket of water to put it out. "So I left my home universe in search of a new one. Resets made everything there grow very old and quite starchy, especially if you remember every single one of them." Asriel continued as he raised his arms again. "What now?" Discord asked as he looked upon the stars, this time, he was ready. Teleporting behind a building, he cast a healing spell on himself, ready to stab Asriel in the back before the Boss Monster appeared right before him. "Now, this universe is pretty interesting. That purple alicorn you knew kept fighting someone else for dominion over the timeline, which... gives me a bright idea." Asriel said as he readied his Chaos Sabers. He went to stab Discord in the chest, slicing him through the middle, but the two halves put themselves back together as soon as he finished his attack. "Why not take one of the timelines for myself?" "So this is what happened! Man, if only I knew, I would've-" Discord looked to see a large goat skull appear out of thin air. That was the Hyper Goner. "I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere. Now it's time I purge this timeline once and for all!" Asriel said as the skull laughed. Discord realized what was going on, and, thinking quickly, he used his claws to cut a hole in between universes, and fled just as the Hyper Goner ate his timeline. (stop music) "Man, that was close." Discord said as he looked around. He was standing midair in what looked like a race in the middle of Cloudsdale. "Now, is this the past that he was-" "You really didn't think I'd let you slide, did you?" He looked back to see Asriel, who was floating right behind him. "But up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my real power, let's see if you can handle THIS!" (Cue - Burn in Despair) Twilight, Starlight, and Spike looked to see a flash of light. And they saw Discord, who was standing midair with a new being: Asriel, the Angel of Death. "Behold, my TRUE POWER!" Asriel said as the sky turned a blood red, and several rainbow orbs began hitting the draconeqqus with ease. Thankfully, his magic kept him intact, but oh, did they hurt. Asriel readied a finishing blow, only for Discord to teleport out the way as he snapped his fingers and summoned a Thwomp. The moment it slammed onto the Angel of Death, it shattered into a million pieces. Yelping, he teleported to the first place that came into mind: Canterlot Castle. The moment he teleported to it, he saw the Princess of the Sun stand in shock. "Oh, there you are, there is this-" "You don't have to answer." Suddenly, both Discord and Celestia's bodies went stiff and faced Asriel's direction as he grinned at them. "I'm gonna enjoy this..." "Discord! Explain how you were out of your prison and what that thing is!" Celestia said as the Angel of Death charged his most powerful attack. "That is why you do not time travel." Discord said as he watched the two orbs expand. "Since we are spending our last moments together, there is something I need to get off my chest. WE ARE TOTALLY SCREWED!" "I guess you are right. Without the Elements, there is no way to defeat this mon-" Before the solar princess could finish her sentence, both Celestia and Discord were incinerated, leaving only SOULs behind. (stop music) K.O.! Twilight and Starlight teleport down, just to see Asriel grab the SOULs of Celestia and Discord, smirking as he felt a rush of power enter his veins. "Oh, ho ho! This is POWER, baby! I definitely made the right choice by going into this timeline!" Results Papyrus: He won! He actually won! Sans: I kinda expected that. Ya know why, let's look at their feats. Both Discord and Asriel have the ability to bend reality to their whim, but this is where Asriel shines. Papyrus: Sure, Discord had much more experience chronologically, but, because of the repedative RESETs that Frisk performed, and man do I have to get used to hearing that, would be able to give Asriel the win, it depends on how much resets it took to get us out of here. Sans: Asriel in his God of Hyperdeath state can't be harmed by physical means, although, Discord is a magical creature, but he tends to use summoned objects, so that is in Asriel's favor, not to mention that he managed to destroy the universe. Papyrus: Discord's best bet would probably be the Lost Souls within the Angel of Death, but he doesn't know about the SAVE and RESET mechanics, so, yeah. Sans: Forget being owned, the God of Hyperdeath had just SOULed Discord! Papyrus: The winner is Prince Asriel Dreemurr. Aftermath Twilight, Spike, and Starlight land in a barren wasteland, already wrecked from Asriel's rampage. "What have we done, if only I did not do that STUPID spell!" Starlight said as she curled up into a ball, crying for what she had done, but not before a purple hoof went onto her shoulder. "Don't be sad, Starlight. This "Asriel" as he calls himself, is not a part of our world. Whatever he is, he came from another timeline. It was our feud which attracted him." Twilight said as they looked upon the wasteland before them, but not before seeing a bright light shaped like the Angel of Death roam the area. "Um, wanna go meet Starswirl?" Starlight asked, pointing to the lights. "Why are you- oh, right. He'll see us." Twilight said as she charged her horn, creating the time spell before all three jumped in. The now godlike Asriel took notice of this, but he didn't care. He got what he wanted, and the timeline changing won't erase him. He was on top of the world, and nothing can change it now. But why is he feeling so empty? Trivia * Instead of the six human souls and thousands of monster souls he possessed, Asriel will instead possess all seven human souls. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Mlp vs Undertale" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Angels vs Demons' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Omniversia999 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018